100 Pairings Music Shop
by SmallNeko
Summary: Suggest a song and pairing of your choice! No repeats please. Rated T for possible swearing. That's basically it. Pairing 6: HongIce -Hong Kong and Iceland-
1. USUK - Superluv by Shane Dawson

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the 100 pairings music shop! Suggest your pairing for a price of nothing! Just review with your song and pairing suggestion, and we will play a song with your pairing! It's as easy as that! Unfortunately, we only have 100 songs to play, but, enough of that. Let's get started. Since no suggestions have been posted, we will start with one of the most popular songs (pairings) right now! **

**Pairing: USUK (America and England)**

**Song that's playing: Superluv by Shane Dawson (In other words, you need to play it on Youtube for this whole thing to make sense. What I mean by this whole thing is the fanfiction.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. Now, the first song should be playing.**

"Hey Britain!" America shouted.

"What is it you bloody git?" England replied, having an annoyed look on his face. America walked over to England.

"Wanna come to McDonald's with me?" America asked.

"No! Why would I want to go to the fattiest fast food place in your country?!" England exclaimed, but before he could walk away, America grabbed his hand and started walking towards the McDonald's. It took awhile for them to get there, because they walked, but it all turned out good.

"I'll have the usual!" America said to the person behind the counter. England just ordered water and some fries. England sat down at a table and waited for America to come over with the food. When he did, England shouted at him for getting so much food.

"You're going to get fat eating all that junk!" England exclaimed. He started to eat some of his fries but decided to stop eating them because he felt sick seeing America eating so much burgers and drinking so many milkshakes.

"You can eat the rest of my fries…I just lost my appetite." England said sipping some of the water he got.

"Woohoo! More food~" America shouted, grabbing England's fries and gulping them down in a second. England honestly felt disgusted he knew America, and even worse since he raised him.

After America was done eating, he threw the wrappers out and put the tray on top of the garbage can.

"Britain dude! You wanna come to my place now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see you eat anymore. It disgusts the bloody hell out of me."

"I'm not going to eat anymore! I promise."

"Ug. Fine."

"Yay~ Let's go!" America cheered, grabbing England's hand again and started running to his house, which was right across the street.

"Let go of my hand!" England yelled, pulling his hand away from America's, who was still running towards his house. A truck sped down the street, heading straight for England, who was standing in the middle of the street. The truck didn't see him, and…BAM!

America pushed England out of the way of the truck, saving him. England was surprised the truck didn't hit him, and also surprised that America had saved him.

"Aren't you glad I was there to save you? Ahahahaha~" America exclaimed, and got off of England.

"Yeah…I am. Thanks for saving my life." England said, standing up off the ground and hugging America. America was shocked that England was hugging him, but England was even _more _shocked when America kissed him. America pulled away from England and hugged him back.

"I love ya Britain~"

"…I-I love you too, git."

**A/N: Please leave your song and pairing suggestions in the reviews~! Please tell me how the first song was, as well.**


	2. PrUK - Disco Pogo by Die Atzen

**A/N: This song was requested by RaversInTheUK. So sit back, (find the song on Youtube) and enjoy.**

**Pairing: PrUK (Prussia and England)**

**Song that's playing: Disco Pogo by Die Atzen (German version)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. If I did…Then…YAOI EVERYWHERE!**

Prussia was throwing an awesome party at his house. Everyone was invited, except Hungary, but she found a way in then hit him on the head with her frying pan. Prussia was being all awesome until England came over to him and said, "You aren't awesome at all."

"Yeah I am! Just hear me and my awesomeness sing!" Prussia exclaimed running up onto a stage that appeared.

"This song is called Disco Pogo! It's to proclaim my awesomeness, and to show that I can speak German better than West!" Prussia announced to everyone. Germany got mad, but allowed him to sing anyway. But now Germany has a headache, so he went home to get some aspirin. Prussia started singing after Germany left.

"Dingalingaling losers!" Prussia sang in a raspy voice. The song ended soon after he said that, then he awesomely jumped off the stage.

"Am I awesome yet?" Prussia asked England.

"No." England said. Prussia kissed him, leaving England surprised.

"How about now?"

"N-No!"

**A/N: Okay. First off, that song…is so addicting! Second, I know this was short, but it was really the only thing I could think of off the top of my head! Anyway, leave your song and pairing suggestions in the reviews~!**


	3. GerIta - At the Beginning (Anastasia)

**A/N: This song was requested by Reba G. **

**Pairing: GerIta (Germany and Italy)**

**Song that's playing: At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. **

Germany and Italy basically became friends instantly when they met. Of course, it isn't pictured that way in reality or anything. They were just close allies. When they became allies, they weren't as close then as they are now, especially since Italy was really peeving Germany off then, but in the long run, they have been really close.

Germany told Italy in the beginning of their training (before Japan came to join them) that everything they were going to practice and train together for was important. He meant that in a way that should have come out serious, but Italy took it as a stern way of saying, 'Let's be friends, and share many memories together.' Ever since that first training day, they were friends.

**A/N: This was also very short and I am sorry for that. I just wanted to write this as a friendship thing for Italy and Germany, because that's what kind of vibe I got from the song and the lyrics. Okay, new chapter will come out soon. Suggest a song and a pairing~ Next pairing: SeaWy**


	4. SeaWy - Into the Ocean by Blue October

**A/N: This song was requested by The Iris Is Blooming. **

**Pairing: SeaWy (Sealand and Wy)**

**Song that's playing: Into the Ocean by Blue October**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. **

"I wish I was just a regular country…" Sealand whispered, not noticing Wy was standing beside him.

"Oh. Hi Wy."

"Hi. Why are you so glum?" Wy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know…I just wish that I could be recognized as a country, or recognized at all…" Sealand explained; a depressed frown fell upon his face. Wy hugged him, hoping she would make him his cheerful self again. Sealand smiled at her effort for comforting him, "I just want someone to recognize me as a country." He went on, "Someone…anyone…" A silence fell upon the two as they leaned against a fence. The two were on a bridge above a river that led to the ocean. They both stared at the water below them for a couple moments. Wy spoke up, "As long as you recognize me as a country, I'll do the same for you." She smiled, and he nodded. For once in Sealand's life, he was called a country by someone, someone who was his friend, and he was glad for that.

**A/N: Again, so sorry this is short! I enjoyed writing this pairing, though. As the chapter before this one, I think that it's better if they are just close friends, and it's still enjoyable to the fans of the pairing, hopefully. At first I didn't know much about who Wy was, but I looked her up, and I noticed that she's actually very cool! Suggest a pairing and song of your choice! Next pairing: PruMano**


	5. PruMano - Space Sonic by Ellegarden

**A/N: This song and pairing was requested by Valknut. **

**Pairing: PruMano (Prussia and Romano)**

**Song that's playing: Space Sonic by Ellegarden**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. **

Romano knew that Prussia was coming over to his and Spain's house today, and he wasn't that excited. Romano basically hates everyone, but he hates Prussia more than anyone. Well, not _anyone_, he just doesn't like Prussia all that much. When he arrived at their house, Romano hid in a closet so he wouldn't have to see Prussia's ugly face.

"Hola mi amigo!" Spain exclaimed cheerfully when he opened the door.

"Hi Spain. Is Romano here?" Prussia asked, walking inside the house and closing the door.

"Hm…I'm not sure! I haven't seen him around in about ten minutes."

"Should I look for him? Maybe he's hiding?" Prussia suggested.

"If you want to, then okay." Spain said, walking up the stairs to Romano's room to see if he was in there. Alas, he didn't find him, and neither did Prussia, until he opened the closet door in the living room. Romano looked up to see Prussia. Romano was about to curse Prussia out for finding him, but was interrupted by Prussia's hand that was now clasped over his mouth. Prussia shut the closet doors and stared at Romano, who seemed to be a bit shocked.

"Why do you hate me so much, Romano? I know that you don't like me very much, but why?" Prussia asked him, unclasping his hand from Romano's mouth and holding up a finger that told him to be quiet.

"…I don't really hate you that much, I guess. I just hate your damn guts because you hang out with France and Spain." Romano whispered, moving away from Prussia.

"Do you think I'm taking Spain from you?" Prussia asked, moving closer to Romano.

"…No! I don't care for that bastard in the slightest." Romano shouted, realizing that he should quiet down a bit. Romano blushed when Prussia moved close enough to his face that he could kiss him, but he didn't. Prussia just stared at Romano's eyes, seeing the fear in them.

"Wh-What are you staring at, b-bastard…?" Romano asked, staring at Prussia's mouth, which curled into a smirk. Romano blushed slightly when Prussia pecked him on the lips. He gave no explanation why he did that, then left the closet and the house. Romano sat in the closet in shock until Spain found him sitting down there.

"Romano! I found you! What have you been doing in there?" Spain shouted, ruffling Romano's hair.

"N-Nothing. I was just hiding from Prussia."

"What happened to him, anyway? Did he leave?"

"How would I know…I've been in here the whole damn time." Romano explained, a blush flowing from his forehead to his chin.

"Why are you blushing, Romano?"

"No reason…I just remembered something that happened not too long ago that made me…feel nice…"

**A/N: I'm really glad I got to write this pairing, because I was actually just about to write a story about them, so this is like a miracle! Plus, I thought that the song was really fitting for them, too. This one, I hope, wasn't as short as the others. Please suggest a pairing and a song in the reviews. It is appreciated. Next pairing: HongIce**


	6. HongIce - Jet Lag by Simple Plan

**A/N: This song and pairing was requested by HetaliaFanGirl.**

**Pairing: HongIce (Hong Kong and Iceland)**

**Song that's playing: Jet Lag by Simple Plan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music used in this, or Hetalia. **

Hong Kong and Iceland have been apart for what seems like an eternity. Hong Kong left Iceland (the country) the other day, but Iceland is already missing him. They have been dating for a couple months, and Hong Kong went to visit his relatives in China. They both missed each other very much, but it was good for them to be apart for awhile. Iceland looked out his window, and it was snowing slightly. He decided to go outside for a few moments. Sure, it may be cold, but it was a way to calm him down. Iceland sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I miss you more than anything...I hope you can come back from China soon…" Iceland whispered to himself. He heard a ring from inside his house. It was probably his phone, so he walked back inside to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ice." Hong Kong said from the other line.

"Hi. How is your family?" Iceland asked; a warm smile fell onto his face.

"My family is fine. I was just wondering, what time is it in Iceland?"

"…It's about 6. What time is it in China?"

"…You don't need to know that. Just pretend we are in the same place. Just pretend I'm talking to you as normal." Hong Kong spoke fast, but with calmness in his voice. It was the voice that Iceland enjoyed so much. He was glad that Hong Kong was in his life, even if they were apart for just a small time.

**A/N: I don't really like this pairing all that much, and I'm sorry if it doesn't look like I know how to write a story with Hong Kong in it, but this story was probably the most pleasurable story to write. The theme in the song was just so calming, and I feel that it fit this pairing really well. Next pairing: PruHun**


End file.
